The Supper
by devsky
Summary: LeonLily—Perjamuan makan malam.


**LILY ©** Internet Co., Ltd.

**LEON ©** Zero-G Limited.

**Rest of Vocaloids © **their respective owner.

Terinspirasi dari **The Night Circus** karya **Erin Morgenstern**. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning** plotless, keju—yang punya gen diabetes, hati-hati.

* * *

**The Supper**

by devsky

* * *

Untuk memenuhi perjanjian gila yang dibuat sewaktu muda, Albert Cantrall telah merancang sebuah perjodohkan untuk putrinya, Lily.

Pria yang dipilih adalah Leon Devereux, putra sulung sahabat lamanya.

Lily belum sekalipun bertemu dengan Leon. Yang ia tahu, Leon adalah seorang produser teater yang telah menggelar banyak sekali pertunjukan. Reputasinya bagus. Eksekusi dalam setiap pertunjukan yang Leon gelar selalu memukau, membuat penonton dan para kritikus berdecak dalam kagum sekaligus takjub.

Seperti sebuah keajaiban, begitu opini di antara pengunjung teater.

Kata 'ajaib' selalu memunculkan penasaran dibarengi dengan ekspektasi tinggi. Karena itulah, orang-orang berbondong-bondong datang menonton. Antrian di loket, sesaat sebelum pertunjukan dimulai, mengular. Tiket masuk habis dengan mudah. Beberapa orang kadang harus menelan kecewa karena kehabisan dan terpaksa datang lebih awal untuk mengantri di hari berikutnya. Meski begitu, ekspektasi mereka terbayar oleh rasa puas. Pertunjukan itu adalah gambaran keajaiban sesungguhnya.

(Pada akhirnya, momen kapan pentas berikutnya digelar selalu menjadi yang paling ditunggu.)

Tak diragukan lagi, Leon adalah seorang yang sukses, meski usianya masih terhitung sangat muda. Tepukan riuh, buket mawar apresiasi, serta ulasan positif di koran pagi bukan lagi hal asing. Sangat memukau. Memesona.

Apa yang membuatnya begitu bersinar? Murni hasil usahakah? Ambisikah? Keberuntungankah? Entah. Namun satu hal yang Lily pahami, Leon Devereux pastilah tak jauh beda dengan para lelaki (yang mengira diri mereka) terhormat di kebanyakan pesta dansa.

* * *

Di suatu hari yang menyenangkan, Albert mengundang keluarga Devereux makan malam di kediamannya pada hari Rabu. Dua hari dari sekarang.

Itu hanya perjamuan makan malam berskala kecil, katanya. Hanya akan ada dua keluarga yang duduk berhadapan. Makan malam antara dua sahabat lama dan calon besan. Sesekali bercanda dan bernostalgia. Akrab dan khidmat.

Ketika hari yang ditunggu datang, para pelayan di kediaman Cantrall sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu. Menaruh gelas. Melipat serbet. Menata piring-piring mengilap di atas meja.

Meski dibilang hanya perjamuan makan malam biasa, namun Albert nampaknya tidak ingin main-main. Dia meminta koki keluarga memasak hidangan spesial, terutama untuk hidangan utama—daging domba panggang berhias ceri yang direndam brendi atau daging kelinci panggang dengan saus manis terdengar menjanjikan.

Oliver, adik laki-laki Lily, tergoda menyelinap ke dapur setelah mencium wangi masakan (hidangan spesial dari Sang Koki selalu jadi menu favoritnya). Minta beberapa iris kedengarannya tidak merugikan siapa pun, pikir anak itu. Namun niat Oliver kandas karena Gakupo, Si Kepala Pelayan, berhasil menangkapnya lebih cepat dari dugaan kemudian segera menggiringnya ke ruang keluarga untuk bergabung bersama yang lain.

Keluarga Devereux datang duapuluh menit sebelum waktu makan malam. Mereka datang bersama kereta kuda. Mirip keluarga kerajaan, hanya saja tanpa iring-iringan pengawal.

Albert girang bukan kepalang melihat teman lamanya, Sam Devereux. Mereka berpelukan lama dan tertawa. Istri-istri saling tersenyum.

Lily melihat sosok _dia_ di belakang Sam. Berdiri bersama adik perempuan yang usianya masih belasan. Sebuah senyum sopan merekah ketika mata mereka saling bersua.

Pertemuan adalah tentang impresi. Dan ini adalah impresi pertama Lily terhadap Leon Devereux; dia adalah pria terpelajar dengan senyum ramah dan sepasang mata hijau menawan.

* * *

Perjamuan makan malam berlangsung hangat dan menyenangkan.

Obrolan ringan mengalir begitu saja. Luber tanpa arah. Di awal, mereka saling menanyakan kabar. Setelah hidangan tersaji, mereka mulai memuji menu makan malam hari itu sambil bertanya-tanya mengenai resep rahasia. Oliver, dengan segala kepolosan anak kecilnya, mengatakan koki di rumah mereka memakai sihir yang membuat rasa setiap masakannya enak.

"Oh, jadi Anda mempekerjakan seorang penyihir di dapur, Mr. Cantrall?" Madame Avanna, istri Sam, berkata dari balik gelas wine. Bulir-bulir tawa menghias wajah. Albert menaikkan bahu kemudian ikut bergurau.

"Bukankah cukup adil? Kalian telah menunjukkan banyak keajaiban padaku lewat pertunjukan kalian dulu. Jadi, aku memutuskan menculik seorang penyihir dari suatu tempat dan menyeretnya ke dapur rumahku."

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar.

Keluarga Devereux hidup di bawah sorot lampu pertunjukan, itu sudah bukan rahasia umum. Sam Devereux waktu masih muda adalah seorang pesulap dengan ribuan trik menakjubkan. Julukannya di atas panggung adalah Sam Si Pesulap. Sementara Avanna, wanita itu punya kedekatan yang unik dengan spesies kucing-kucing besar. Harimau, macan kumbang, dan macan tutul adalah sahabat dekatnya.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah panggung pertunjukan di Dublin lalu menikah tak lama kemudian di London. Setelah pindah ke Paris, Avanna memutuskan berhenti menjadi bagian pertunjukan. Sebagai gantinya, ia memberi dua orang anak. Leon dan Lola.

Latar belakang yang menarik, kalau Lily boleh jujur. Hanya saja ia selalu mengernyitkan kening mendapati fakta Leon lebih memilih menjadi seorang produser teater—orang yang bergerak di belakang panggung— ketimbang menjadi penampil seperti yang pernah kedua orangtuanya lakukan.

"Bicara tentang keajaiban," Ann, ibu Lily berkata setelah menyesap wine dari gelas, "kapan kau akan menggelar pertunjukan lagi, Leon? Sudah hampir setahun sejak pertunjukan terakhir. Aku yakin orang-orang merindukan segala keajaiban yang kaubuat."

Leon tersenyum. Tulus merasa terhormat mendengar pujian dari istri sahabat baik ayahnya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Madame. Tapi, mungkin aku tidak akan menggelar pertunjukan sampai beberapa minggu ke depan."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

"Pertunjukan ajaib yang lain lagi?" tanya Albert.

"Ya—dan bukan." Leon terdiam sejenak. Kesulitan mencari rangkaian kata-kata yang tepat. "Ini agak sulit dijelaskan," katanya. "Aku memikirkan tentang pertunjukan di dalam tenda-tenda bergaris. Pertunjukan yang berpindah-pindah, dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain."

Di benak Lily langsung terbayang tenda-tenda bergaris merah dan putih berkumpul di tanah lapang dan bau karamel lumer yang membaur bersama aroma malam. Menyenangkan. Dia berkomentar tanpa sadar. "Sebuah sirkus? Itu mengesankan!"

Semua orang menoleh pada Lily. Begitu pula Leon. Matanya hijau seperti daun segar, menatap gadis pirang itu dengan alis naik satu dan ekspresi tertarik yang berusaha disamarkan. Lily merasakan telingnya panas seketika.

"Ya, sebuah sirkus." Leon memutuskan kembali bicara. Nadanya normal, seolah barusan tak terjadi apa pun dan itu sangat menyenangkan hati Lily. Gadis itu kadang memang suka merasa canggung di hadapan orang baru, namun selama ini berhasil ditutupi dengan imej seorang pendiam yang melekat padanya.

"Aku tak tahu kau tertarik pada hal-hal seperti sirkus, Miss Cantrall."

"Lily," gadis itu mengoreksi. "Dan, ya, aku tertarik. Sirkus sangat menyenangkan. Ayah pernah mengajakku menonton sirkus waktu kecil."

Leon mengangguk, menerima koreksi yang diberikan Lily, sebelum tersenyum lagi ketika gadis itu mulai bercerita lebih banyak tentang sirkus yang pernah ia lihat. Orang-orang melompat di udara, gadis bertubuh lentur melipat dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah kotak kaca transparan, sebuah api unggun besar yang ada di tengah-tengah sirkus. Satu set manik biru milik Lily berbinar lebih terang saat ia menceritakan soal merpati-merpati yang muncul dari dalam topi tinggi pesulap.

Leon tersenyum dan mendengarkan semuanya...

* * *

Detik-detik berlalu begitu saja selama perjamuan berlangsung.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka mengantarkan keluarga Devereux ke pintu depan. Ann meminta mereka untuk kembali kapan pun mereka suka dan berkata bahwa pintu rumahnya selalu terbuka untuk mereka.

Madame Avanna bergurau, "Selama kalian masih mempekerjakan Koki Penyihir maka kami tak akan sungkan berkunjung."

Mereka semua tertawa.

Leon menghampiri Lily dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku akan senang sekali jika kau mau datang ke malam pembukaan sirkusku nanti."

"Aku tidak pernah mendapat tawaran mengunjungi sirkus langsung dari pemiliknya," balas Lily seraya menyambut uluran tangan Leon.

"Sebuah kehormatan menjadi yang pertama," ujar Leon. Dia mengecup tangan Lily, membuat gadis itu sedikit merona.

Malam itu cerah. Bintang berkerlip riang dan cinta keduanya rekah pelan-pelan...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Hahaha plotless kejuuu /gatel-gatel

Maaf, ya. Ini cuma karangan gaje yang idenya muncul pas lagi baca The Night Circus. Wwww. Maaf pairnya jomplang—abisnya saya suka sih hehehe... tadinya mau bikin YuumaLuka, tapi nggak jadi karena setting yang dipake Eropa. Nama Yuuma terlalu Jepang sih "orz

Reviews are very welcome! *lanjut baca*

Tangerang, April, 10, 2014

devsky


End file.
